Charliaddin and the King of Thieves
Charliaddin and the King of Thieves is a 1996 animated film that is the second sequel to the Disney animated feature Aladdin. Charliaddin and the King of Thieves serves as the final chapter of the Arabian Nights-inspired Disney stories that began with the theatrical feature Aladdin (1992) and continued with its sequel The Return of Jafar (1994) and the Aladdin animated TV series (1994–1995). Plot As Charliaddin (Charlie) and Princess Jasmine (Sasha) prepare for their marriage, Aladdin recovers a dagger, his only memento of his lost father, who had abandoned his family when Aladdin had been a small child. During the ceremony, the assembled guests find themselves the targets of a raid by the infamous Forty Thieves, led by a man named Cassim, who is after a particular piece of treasure: a staff which is the receptacle of a powerful oracle. Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine and the Genie discover the Oracle, who has the power to answer a single question about absolutely anything to any individual. When Iago accidentally asks her why the thieves want the staff so badly, she says that they were looking for the "ultimate treasure". Learning of the Oracle's power, Aladdin become curious about his past. She hints to him that those questions can be answered by his father, who is still alive much to Aladdin's shock. After some encouragement from Jasmine, Aladdin asks the oracle about his father; the oracle reveals that his father is with the Forty Thieves, "trapped within their world". Aladdin, along with Abu, Iago and Carpet, tracks them down and stows away into their hideout, Mount Sesame, where he discovers, to his shock, that his father is actually Cassim himself. Though Aladdin shares a brief, heartfelt reunion with Cassim, Sa'luk, Cassim's subordinate tries to punish Aladdin from entering. Cassim, however, slyly suggests that Aladdin instead face "the Challenge"—an initiation ritual—where he must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place. Sa'luk fights Aladdin, but the latter just barely manages to prevail by throwing his opponent off a cliff into the sea. He's welcomed into the band and Cassim reveals to Aladdin why he had left his wife and son: to find the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets and had instigated the raid, so he could capture the oracle's staff and question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Aladdin convinces Cassim to return with him to Agrabah to live an honest life. Initially reluctant, Cassim eventually agrees when Iago inadvertently reveals that Aladdin's wedding may be his final chance to get the Oracle. For a while, Cassim is happy to spend quality time with his son. Cassim meets with Genie, Jasmine and the Sultan, and they immediately take a liking to Aladdin's father. Cassim decides to carry on his original scheme with Iago as his new henchman. Meanwhile, Sa'luk makes his way to Agrabah. He reveals himself to Razoul and sells out his fellow thieves by telling Razoul the password to their hideout in exchange for immunity from prosecution. After 31 of the thieves are captured, Sa'luk tells them that Aladdin is one of the forty, and his father Cassim is the King himself. While attempting to steal the Oracle from the palace treasure chamber, Cassim and Iago are captured by the royal guards and Razoul reveals to the Sultan that Cassim is the King of Thieves. The Sultan has Razoul detain Cassim and Iago in the dungeon for life. Aladdin frees Cassim, but is discovered by Razoul. Despite being a criminal, Aladdin returns to the palace to take responsibility for his actions. The Sultan prepares to punish Aladdin, but Genie and Jasmine come to his defense, stating that all he wanted was to give his father a second chance. The Sultan accepts his apology, much to Razoul's dismay. With the oracle in hand, Cassim and Iago return to Mount Sesame, only to be captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Cassim is forced to use the stolen oracle in order to find the location of the Hand of Midas and then lead his men there. The Oracle directs them to The Vanishing Isle, a great marble fortress built on the back of a gigantic undersea turtle that periodically dives to the bottom of the ocean, where the Hand is hidden. Iago flees from the group, and goes off to lead Aladdin and Jasmine, Abu and Carpet to his imprisoned father. Aladdin manages to free and reconcile with his father. Working together, they retrieve the Hand just as the turtle is beginning to submerge, when they are attacked by Sa'luk. While trying to flee from the flood Sa'luk takes Aladdin hostage, demanding that Cassim surrender the Hand. Cassim throws the Hand of Midas to Sa'luk, but Sa'luk turns into a gold statue after grabbing the Hand and Cassim and Aladdin flee. Realizing that his obsession with the Hand can cause destruction and his son is actually his ultimate treasure, Cassim throws the Hand. It lands on the ship with the remaining thieves aboard, turning it into gold and sinking it. Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married, with Cassim attending in the shadows, as he's still wanted for his crimes. Iago decides to join Cassim as a traveling companion and they both go off once again to see the world. Cast Charlie Barkin.jpg|Charlie Barkin as Charliaddin|link=Charlie Barkin Sasha 2.jpg|Sasha as Princess Jasmine|link=Sasha King Gator.jpg|King Gator as The Genie|link=King Gator Itchy 2.jpg|Itchy as Abu|link=Itchy Killer 2.jpg|Killer as Iago|link=Killer David 2.jpg|David as The Sultan|link=David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) The Magic Carpet.jpg|The Magic Carpet|link=The Magic Carpet Annabelle.jpg|Annabelle as The Oracle|link=Annabelle Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters